Shattered
by BlackCranez21
Summary: All Diaspro had wanted that Friday night was to go shopping for some chocolate ice cream and other foods. That's all. What did she do in life to meet up with her ex Sky? Talk about awkward meetings. That mixed with the fact that he's newly engaged and she still loves him just spells out trouble. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Winx Club or any of the characters used in this story.**

* * *

Diaspro stared aimlessly down the rows and rows of food with sharp hazelnut eyes, suddenly feeling self concious of her weight as she saw all the fat based foods piled high upon her shopping cart. She huffed, resting her chin onto an open palm as she thoughtfully questioned whether or not she should get the pint of chocolate ice cream or not. After a few short moments of thinking, the wealthy blond sighed, walking over to the register in self disappointment. Oh, how Krystals five-hour fitness plan was looking good right about now...

Suddenly the blond was jerked out of her depressing thoughts when a cart crashed front first into hers."Oh I'm so sorry." A deep male voice spoke up even though the woman herself knew she was at fault for not looking where she was going. She was just about to word her thoughts but when she looked up from where she was standing, a familiar face greeted her. Diaspro felt her jaw drop.

"Sky?!" A beautiful smile spread across his face as comfirmation and she felt herself melt a bit._Oh how she wished he were not here..._

"Hello Diaspro," He smiled. "Long time no see, huh?"

At that moment the blond matched his calm expression with one of her own, even though internally she wanted to run away screaming in a fit like she once use to in high school. She grew up though, yes, Diaspro had totally changed from her previous self as had Sky. "Yes definitely. It's nice seeing you again but I really should go."

Quickly she scoped out the nearest exit to run to but sadly Sky had beat her to the escape. "Wait Diaspro! What's the rush?" Sky laughed, "If I didn't know any better I would have guessed you were trying to run away from me."

Diaspro's right eye twitched in annoyance. God must have really had a vengence on her for all the crappie things she did to stupid people in school."Of course not!" The blonde laughed in the most realistic way she could muster, gently pushing Sky's shoulder.

The blond haired man smiled his usual smile once more and spoke words that seemed mentally appalling to his companion. "Hey if you don't mind would you like to get some coffee together?" At Diaspro's raised eyebrow, the blonde males eyes went wide. "Oh just as friends though! I'm engaged you know!" He flushed, rubbing the red spot on his neck in slight laughter.

As much as the plantinum blonde didn't want to admit it, it really stung when he said those words. She cleverly masked her hurt with a fake smile that seemed to pass by her ex-boyfriend easily. Not that it ever didn't though. Even when they were dating, she always did manage to fake a happy smile for him.

"So what do you think?" Sky asked. "Want to go get some coffee? Or if you don't like that I hear there's a nice little frozen yogurt store we could try. Helia said it was great."

Diaspro vaguely heard what the man said, but none the less nodded absentmindedly. This seemed to make him happy as he escorted her out to who knows where. She was too busy thinking._ Sky has a new girlfriend._The bitter half of her seethed in rage at the mere thought of him moving on that quickly. It was only four years! Not only that but he was... engaged. She had hardly processed the fact that he was dating someone new but now that she knew that, Diaspro felt betrayed.

Of course their relationship wasen't the best at the time, or even continuing for that matter, but they spent the whole of high school together with each other. Was that really nothing to him? Was she just nothing to him?

"We're here!" Sky led her to the door of a shop and opened the door of it. Signaling her to go inside first. Barely relizing where they were, Diaspro walked inside and almost instantly realized where they were.

An ice cream parlor.

She couldn't help it as a small smile crept up onto her face. Ice cream was one of her favorite desserts. Especially mint chocolate chip with waffle pieces sprinkled onto the top of it. Noticing the almost childlike expression riddled over the blondes face, Sky suppressed a laugh of amusement. He had a feeling she would somewhat enjoy this place more than coffee.

"Come on. Lets go order already." Sky gently nudged her along to the cashiers desk where a young brunette was working at.

* * *

"You really changed didn't you?" Sky laughed good naturedly at his companions cup of mint chocolate chip ice cream with waffle pieces surrounding the sides of it.

Diaspro smiled her first real smile since today. What could she say? Ice cream had a large calming affect on her in stressful situations such as these. "Everybody does Sky. So did you."

At that statment Sky did nod, a smile everpresent on his face as he dug his spoon into his plain vanilla ice cream cup. "So where do you work now?"

"Eh?" She removed the empty spoon from her mouth and twirled it elegantly in her cup as she spoke. "Right now I work as a designer for my mom's company. What about you?"

Diaspro posed the question curiously, even though she knew exactly where he worked at. For peets sake, his name was in magazines. So when Sky said, "I'm leading my owe business company." Diaspro wasen't surprised but she did feign shock for Sky's benefit.

Conversations seemed to end right there as the duo continued to eat their ice cream cups in peace. One question continued to bug the blond designer to the point where curiosity finally had gotten the better of her judgement. "Hey Sky?" Said man looked up at her, perking a brow. "Who is your fiancée?"

"Well I don't think you know her that well, but we did all go to the same high school," Diaspro unintentionally leaned closer towards her ex, as if the already silent room would somehow cause the name to be cancelled out. "Do you remember Bloom? Bloom Peters?"

She froze in her seat. How could she not remember Bloom? The redhead had been her enemy since the start of sophomore year when her the girl had transfered from some lame public school. The blond remembered the day almost if it were all just yesterday. It was late winter if she remembered correctly and a young Diaspro was walking aimlessly down the halls, just coming back from cheerleading practice with her friends when a redhead alking the opposite direction smashed into her. Causing both girls to fall onto the ground, but unfortunetly a hardcover book fell directly on top of her head.

The new girl instantly started uttering apologies to the blond. "Oh I'm so so sorry! I wasen't looking at where I was going and-"

"Save it!" The blonde glared angrily at the clumsy redhead as she stood to her feet."Go fall over someone else you-"

"Diaspro shut your big mouth will you." A new voice entered the conversation. "She obviously didn't see you because your painted face is so similar to the walls."

Diaspro scowled at the new entrance.

Stella Stone. Her biggest rival since middle school. Since the first day that the two met they seemed to always be butting heads with one another. From topics of who has the better hair to which person had the better house, they were almost similar in every aspect of life, which surprised both of their parents when the two clashed more than water and fire. Diaspro had finally seemed to win their competition of life though at high school. The year she started going out with Sky. Every girls dream boyfriend.

Bloom laughed in the background at Diaspro's expense. "Shut up!" Said blonde turned a heated glare on the redhead, almost instantly causing her to silence.

"Stop being so mean Diaspro." Stella placed hands onto her hips. "She didn't mean to trip you, as much as I would have liked her to."

Diaspro scoffed as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder, quickly taking the time to leave before it was too late. Even as she walked away Diaspro knew two things for certain. One, she hated Stella and all her friends. Two, Bloom Peters would pay.

Internally Diaspro laughed bitterly. If anything, she was the one that had gotten the worser end of the deal.

"Yeah I," The blond paused slightly, not knowing how to catagorize her relationship with the fiery redhead. "Knew her."

Sky nodded and the two ate in silence for a while more before a huge lightbulb seemed to go off over the mans face. "Hey why don't we go somewhere for a walk after this?"

Almost immediately Diaspro wanted to yell out her disapproval of the idea but all of her years of acting classes payed off as she took a pause to debate the idea as if she were considering the very notion of walking with her hot ex-boyfriend that she still may or may not have feelings for. "I really don't think so Sky. I have work in the morning and I really am tired." She feigned exhaustion. "Maybe a rain check?"

Sky smiled. "Of course."

Diaspro pulled a tight smile. "Yeah."

* * *

The two took little to no time eating their ice cream but once reaching the outside the dark had alredy set in and Sky was taking her back to her hotel room. Even though she tried to deny his services, the man insisted. Guess there were just some things people couldn't get out of, thought Diaspro.

The wind gently nipped at the blonds bare skin and she suddenly regretted going outside without her jacket. She bit back a shiver because knowing Sky, which she truly did, he would offer her his jacket. Being the gental man he naturally was. The mere thought of it slightly angered the blond designer. Why couldn't he be more like her hateable like her old exes? Sky basically gave her nothing to hate or blame about.

She sighed._ He was perfect. _Sky's voice seemed to break through her thoughts once more though.

"We're here." He annouced.

She looked up, puzzled. "What?"

Sky chuckled from beside her. "This is the address you told me. Isn't it the place where your staying at?"

Diaspro chuckled nervously as she nodded to the man who was already heading towards the front glass doors of the hotel she was temporarily staying at for a business meeting the following few days.

The front desk receptionist handed the two the key rooms rather quickly noted the designer internally as Sky went ahead of her, completely missing the receptionist winking coyly at the duo.

On the elevator Sky was the first one to break the silence. "Today was fun thanks for the company. Bloom doesn't really like ice cream that much, plus with the wedding and all, shes been-"

Diaspro decided to stop her heart from hurting any more by cutting into the conversation rather quickly. "Yeah, I know. It happens to every bride."

Ske laughed with a nod as the elevator dinged. Signaling the pair that they had indeed reached their destination. The hallways seemed almost empty with no living life form with them. Thankfully for the woman though luck decided to spare her just this once because her room was only a few corridors down from the elevator.

"Well here we are." Diaspro stopped in front of her room with Sky stopping a little closer to her than she would have liked. "Thanks for the nice night."

"Your welcome. I'll see you round okay."

Just as Sky was about to turn though Diaspro stopped him. That phrase seemed to trigger something from the blond as she finally asked the question that she wanted to ask since four long years ago.

"Sky why didn't you ever call?"

He turned back to the girl with a perked brow, "What?"

"Why didn't you ever pick up my calls?" She bit the inside of her lip. "I mean after we broke up."

Sky gave her a sudden look of pity, one that she never ever wanted to see. "Diaspro. Nothing personal but we decided mutually to break up."

"I know that!" The girl bit. "I was there Sky!"

"We were on different parts of the world Diaspro. You couldn't honestly expect for me to pick up each call you made to me. Plus by that time I was with Bloom. It would have been wrong to decieve her by calling an ex-girlfriend."

The girl didn't know why but his words stung her. May it be the fact that he had gotten over her that fast or the fact that they were really over. "I needed you Sky." Her voice softened. "I really needed you because I couldn't process the break up and you weren't there."

Sky took a step closer to the girl who was close to tears. "I'm-"

Diaspro held a hand out to him, stopping him from approaching her any further. She shook her head, "No. Forget it. Just forget I said anything. It was stupid. I don't want your apology."

The blond barely placed her hand over her door handle when Sky pushed her up against the closest wall, caging her in between his arms in an attempt to stop the girl from leaving.

"I'm sorry." Sky wiped a stray tear from her eye. "At the start when we left to different schools, I couldn't get over you either but then I met-"

"SHUT UP!" She angrily yelled. "I know all about your love for Bloom okay! I know you have a perfect little life with her, a great job, a quiet family, and that you totally got over anything we ever had. I know! Now let me go already!"

Sky pressed his arms further against the wall, blocking her from the room she really needed to leave to. Haden't she embarrassed herself enough for one day?

His emotion-filled blue eyes stared down her big hazel ones. "You know something?" He gently whispered in her ear.

Diaspro turned her face the opposite way he was. She wouldn't let him hurt her any more. "A little part of me still cares." His thumb and index finger held her face closer to his. "Still cares about you."

His lips captured hers in a heated kiss, instantly she returned the gesture. The smarter portion of her brain told her to stop but too raptured in the moment and the kiss she ignored the call. Instead tangling her fingers through his familiar hair.

_Oh, how this brought back old memories._

Sky pressed himself further towards the designer in a lustful gesture as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She yelped in surprise as the blonde started to hungrily kiss the large expansion of her neck. Hazel eyes closed in an attempt to savor the moment. She moaned out his name, causing the man to recapture her lips in a hungry lustful kiss.

Shortly breaking the kiss for some much needed air, she took her keys out of her pockets, quickly opening the hotel room door and pushing Sky in. The door locked quietly behind the two.

* * *

The sun shone happily through the blinds of Diaspro's room as birds chirped soft tunes on the nearby tree branches. The blonde in bed smiled softly as strong arms drapped over her waist, keeping her whole body warm. She wouldn't be anywhere else in the world. Sky made her whole.

Speaking of which, said man started shifting beside her. Sky looked over at the woman beside him in a tired stare, just barely waking up. He softly swore under his breath as he sat up onto a sitting position on the bed. Diaspro suddenly grew worried. What woman wanted to here a person swear after they just spent the night together.

She sat up beside him, placing a hand onto his arm. Instantly he flinched and moved his arm away from her. Diaspro felt her heart clench in worry. "What's the problem Sky?"

"Uh, I-" He froze at a lose of words but his next words completely broke the girl. "I have to go."

Sky slipped on his clothes in a flash all the while the woman in bed pushed her legs closer to her chest, suddenly feeling really small and alone. "Sky, what are you saying?"

He managed to slip his last shoe on before replying. "Look Diaspro," he sighed, "What we did last night was a mistake. Bloom can't ever know about this. I'm sorry, I really have to leave."

Sky didn't bother turning back to the woman he slept with and took his leave quietly. Diaspro froze in bed feeling her body go stiff as tears started to cascade down her face. With the closing of the door behind Sky, she felt her heart shatter and break into a thousand unfixable piece.

* * *

** I'm back! Gosh it feels so good to finish this one-shot. I just really wrote this to say that you shouldn't really think of someone badly until you know both sides of the story so yeah. Again, I don't have anything against Sky nor Bloom so if your gonna bash me for writing something against Bloom and Sky don't feel you need to, thanks. Okay so I really want to dedicate this one-shot to PrincessAnnieOfEraklyon for enjoying my first Winx Club one-shot and also I wanted to give a shout out to all those people who read, reviewed, or favorited my first one-shot. Thank you all so much. Its really what makes me want to improve and better my writing. So if you don't mind, review? :) Plz tell me if I have any grammar issues too. I'll fix them as soon as I can! Till next time! :D**


End file.
